totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Island of Mystery
Total Drama Island of Mystery is a season of TDI in Irianachan's canon. After Season 7, Chris McLean has disappeared, leaving 23 contestants to find him by completing challenges and solving riddles to find where he and the prize of one million dollars has gone. The contestant who finds him gets the prize money. Characters Staff The Host: Chef Hatchet Co-Host: None Competitors Kori (Manatee) Kori is the epitome of Genki Girl. She has the motto of "Keep your head up!" and is very energetic. She has quite a few friends on the island and she even treats her enemies rather well, albeit shooting some sarcastic comments and rarely outright hurtful insults. Just don't get her mad. Don't. Hard, considering her hair trigger temper. Bloodraene (Manatee) Bloodraene is a rather kind person contrary to what her name would suggest. She has a tendency to worry, especially when her friends are down. She aims to please people, but this makes her easy to manipulate. She cares for her friends and would do anything for them. She also seems to have a tendency to cry easily. Majika (Eagle) Majika is one superstitious gal! She believes strongly in luck, magic and fate, believing she's a witch and that she can curse people. When she isn't spouting rhetoric about magical herbs, spells and curses, she's quite the narcissist. She calls herself "The Greatest Witch in all the World!" and takes mild insults or poor wording as attacks on her. Majika saying she'll curse you is like a monkey saying they'll eat steak. It's not gonna happen, and if it does, nothing will happen besides discomfort. Simio (Eagle) Simio is rude. Very rude. Being brought up with heaps of money, he isn't used to the word no being used on him. Stuck up, self centered and spoiled, he's the pinnacle of terrible. He's also a major thief, stealing people's possessions for his own gain. He's even able to be described by adjectives that start with letters other than S like horrid or mean. Thankfully, other than a sharp tongue, he's not much of a threat. Fenrie (Manatee) Fenrie has many academy awards in intelligence and is the smartest contestant out of all 22. He's also rather confident about his chances of winning, but it crumbles due to his tendency to overthink things and find every single possible way for things to go wrong. He's supported by his friends, but no one can stop him once he's on a spiel about math. It's like trying to stop a swarm of bees by blowing on them. Gigi (Manatee) Gigi is rather naive. She was never given the talk, she was homeschooled by her nervous parents and she lives off of her book smarts, what little common sense she has and survival instinct. While she is really stupid, she's smart enough to know basic survival skills and how to follow clues. Mostly from the extra advanced puzzle books her parents bought her so she wouldn't be Amelia Bedelia IRL. Rudy (Manatee) Rudy is... A mystery. He never talks, he communicates in stares, his skin is oddly pale and everyone is sure at least one parent is a zombie. Rudy sometimes is seen eating, but that's about as rare as Chris being nice. Rudy is surprisingly fast and intelligent for his appearance. Rumors have started that staring into his eyes is a bad idea. Don't ask about the missing finger on each hand. Soli (Eagle) The best way to describe Soli is this: insane. She's always screaming, will openly fight anyone who glances at her funny and has taken down hordes of bears blindfolded and gotten out with only a scratch. People find her odd at best and terrifying at worst. She doesn't just take things up to eleven, she yanks off the dial for even THINKING about having a limit. Mira (Manatee) Mira is the wise gal of the group. She's been cracking jokes since she was born and she embraces jokes others would find too hard to pull off. What she has in humor however is brought down by her utter lack of tact. She'll openly say possibly offensive things to people if it'll make people laugh. Combine that with an all around sarcastic and loud overtone and you have a recipe for disaster. Surfing is a side hobby of hers. Minnie (Eagle) Minnie has no sense of humor. She takes things literally and doesn't know how to take a joke. She hates Mira due to her outgoing and nonsensical sayings. What she does like however is animals. She's an animal lovers, especially of rodents. Mess with the rodents and all you'll be seeing is Minnie's fist. Morris (Eagle) Morris likes selfies. He likes taking selfies, editing selfies, looking at selfies, posting selfies, you name it, he does it. He's become popular on social media for his looks. The other contestants find him rather insufferable however, as he's always taking selfies at the worst possible time. Manny (Manatee) Good grief is this guy a push over. Manny has no sense of self preservation and a doormat has more assertiveness. You could ask him to rip out 3 teeth and he'd do it if you threatened to lightly poke him. When he's not scared out of his wits, he's pretty strong at figuring out what to do. Unfortunately, he's so soft spoken that when he has the correct answer, no one will listen to him. Gregg (Manatee) My goodness gracious. What a creeper. Gregg's always got his eyes on the prize. That is, the prize being Sarah. All he wants is her love and he will do anything to get her. He has been caught looking in her room numerous times to watch her sleep, eat, and... Well do pretty much anything. He's not a fan of Jared, especially when he hits on Sarah. Jared (Manatee) Jared is and has been a romantic since he could grasp what flirting was. He's not above flirting with anyone except Soli. Soli scares him to no end. He does genuinely love Shelly and wouldn't hesitate to start a relationship with her. Pity he's too shy to spit it. Sarah (Eagle) Sarah has some of the simultaneously best and worst luck. She's intelligent, pretty and and has many great friends. On the other side of the coin, she has the worst guy on the island stalking and fawning over her, she's woefully clumsy and is unable to eat the food due to her allergies. Outside of this, she's fairly friendly even if she's a little sarcastic at times. Demi (Eagle) Demi is a self proclaimed "music connoisseur". Though, she doesn't quite have the same grasp on music as others. Especially when it comes to the technical terms like beats and half notes. She talks nonstop about her favorite artists and what a mark they left on the industry. Word of warning: don't steal her MP3 player. Emma (Manatees) Emma is mute, meaning she can't say anything. Doesn't mean she can't throw some fire. Emma is by far the most crude and vulgar character on the show, swearing in a kid friendly fashion more than anyone else. She's also got a tendency to throw insults, and due to no one but Mathew understanding her, she can say pretty much anything. She's got a rather sassy personality and can really throw shade when she wants. Suki (Manatees) Some people have mean bones in their body. Suki has a meaner skeleton than everyone combined. She'd do anything to win and she isn't above threatening and sabotage. In fact, she does this very frequently. Luckily, she's pretty bad at covering her tracks. Suki is pretty sucky at being discreet, so anyone could tell it was her and she's always the prime suspect for doing any wrongdoing. Mathew (Manatees) As Emma's overprotective brother, he refused to let her go on here without protection. He's the only one who can understand Emma and is able to translate her "talk". He's not above talking with Emma on her own turf. He's also the only one immune to her vulgarity. Niccolette (Manatees) Quite the child this one is. Nicolette is a very young minded person. She finds many of Mira's jokes funny, even the toilet humor ones, she makes juvenile jokes of her own, she has a very positive out look on the world and finds the good in everything. Sentra (Eagles) Imagine Raiden from Metal Gear without all the cyborg stuff, add a heaping dose of sarcasm, a scoop of competitive spirit, a pinch of stoicism, and a handful of sheer lack of empathy and you have Sentra. Just because she's stoic doesn't mean she's invincible however. While she's tough, she's not invulnerable. Actually, she's quite weak, as her bark is much worse than her bite. Shelly (Manatees) Shelly is a hippy. She's pacifistic, she always has this weird smell of fruit and cotton candy around her, she believes in saving the environment and littering will make her rip your throat out. She also meditates quite often, hoping to "find inner peace brah.". The Theme Song Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine, (camera moves across a line of missing posters with Chris's face on them followed by Chef Hatchet's hand slapping on another poster )'' You guys are on my mind. (Simio is shown stealing from Minnie, cutting to him being slapped by her repeatedly)'' You asked me what I wanted to be, (Majika is trying to curse Niccolette, to no avail with Niccolette looking rather bored)'' And now I think the answer is plain to see, (Fenrie is studying a leaf with a bug on it when Suki kicks him away from it, snatching away his magnifying glass and snapping it in half)'' I wanna be famous. (Kori is shown listening to music when Sentra slaps away her headphones. Kori is visibly angry.)'' I want to live close to the sun, (Sentra is thrown down a waterfall with many injuries landing on Jared who is rowing Demi across a lake)' Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won. (Morris is tapping on his phone taking selfies)'' Everything to prove, nothing in my way, (Shelly is meditating on the beach when a wave caused by Mira splashes her.)'' I'll get there one day. (Gigi is making rock necklaces and gives one to a bear before jumping in fear and running)'' Cause, I want to be famous! (Soli jumps onto the bear and starts riding it)'' Nanana'nanaana nana nana (Soli rides in on the bear and chases every contestant away before Chef hits the bear with a frying pan)' I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous (Gregg watches Sarah from around a corner and catches a fly away hair and stuffs it in his pocket) I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous (Sarah and Nicollette are playing Rock Paper Scissors. Chef comes in with a butcher knife and almost chops their hands off)'' (Whistling: I wanna be, I wanna be famous) (Every contestant and Chef sit by the campfire. While panning up to the logo, a large silhouette of Chris is briefly shown.) Episode 1: Mysterious Beginnings Part 1 Chef shuffles through some papers before throwing them up in the air. "Now why can't I find Chris? Did he go gettin' trees to hug again?" Chef said. He finds a note and reads it. He sighs in exasperation. "Now? Why now? Of course he be getting himself in mischief for the ratings. Well, I guess I better call up these contestants for the next season." Chef shrugs. "At least I'll get to host this time." Later that day... "Welcome viewers to a new season of Total Drama Island! You may be wondering why your normal host Chris McLean isn't here. Hehe, well that's what this season's about! Chris has hidden himself somewhere and we need to find him. That's why this season is called Total Drama Island of Mystery!" Chef said in a grand tone. He gestured out to the water. The signature boat of TDI is shown mowing through the water. "Now let's meet our wonderful contestants! All 23 of them!" Chef said. The boat stopped by the pier and a girl dressed in a light blue shirt and a magenta jean skirt. Her eyes were blue and her hair was pink with purple highlights. "First is Kori." Chef said. "Hiiiii! I'm Kori and I'm super duper excited to be here! Hey, what's your name, I've never been here and why are your pants-" She got a hand over the mouth while Chef gestured to the boat. "Next is Bloodraene. Ooh, I bet she's a fierce one." Chef said. A girl with red hair, brown eyes, glasses and a navy purple jacket stepped off. "Umm, hi. I'm Bloodraene." Bloodraene said in a timid voice. "Hi! Name's Kori, are you excited to be here, cause I am, hey, your shoes are absolutely amazing and I-" Kori kept talking as the next contestant stepped off the boat grandly. She wore a long flowing purple dress and a small witch hat on a head band. Her eyes were purple cat eyes, obviously contacts, and she had long navy blue hair in a pony tail. "Cower mortals, for I am Majika! I am the Greatest Witch in All the World! I an on a quest to hone my magic skills to erase humanity and create a new set of beings for me to rule over!" Majika cackles. She struts on over to the group of girls and sets down her luggage. "Alright, crazy over here is situated. Next off the boat is Simio!" A middle eastern boy with blonde hair in an Afro and wearing a grey one piece suit stepped off the boat. "Well hello there peasants. Don't waste my time with petty needs. I am here to win, and I don't need any of your simpering requests to foolishly attempt at tugging at my heartstrings." Simio said. Bloodraene seemed to shrink away at this. This didn't go unnoticed by Kori. "Hey buddy, what's wrong with you? Is something wrong with talking to you?" She said, a dangerous tone in her voice. Simio scoffed. "Pfft. I don't want to be seen conversing with filthy villeins like you. You'll damage my reputation and I'll never be respected." Kori tackled Simio to the ground and started punching him. HARD. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU (censored for your protection and convenience) OR I'll RIP OUT YOUR TEETH ONE HANDFUL BY ONE!" Kori yelled, startling everyone on the island. She started to judo flip Simio, who by this point was in bad shape. She dropped him roughly and pat him on the head. "I'm happy you apologized and now we can be friends! Now just don't cross me or my friends or I'll find you and hurt you just as much as today!" Kori chirped. Simio only groaned in response. Chef turned slowly away with horror in his eyes. "OK... Uhh, next off the boat is Fenrie!" Chef said. A skinny, lightly colored boy coyly walked off the boat. "Hi, my name's Fenrie. Uhh, you already heard my name." He said. Fenrie looked at Simio's broken body and his eyes widened. "What happened here?!" He said. Kori waved over at Fenrie. "Hey! Sorry about that guy. He was being mean and insulted my friend so I beat him up! My name's Kori by the way!" Kori said. "Uhh, cool." Fenrie said. He scooted around Simio's twitching, unconscious body uncomfortably to stand next to the group. "Next up is Gigi." Chef said. A girl somewhat resembling Izzy with short, frizzy black hair, a pink dress with a unicorn on it, and green eyes. "Hey! Ooh, what's this green stuff?" Gigi said, pointing at the grass. "Uhh. Grass?" Kori said. "Oh, is that what it's called? I meant what species it was. Is it Pennisetum purpureum, Eragrostis variabilis or what?" Gigi said. "It's actually a variant of Lolium perenne, possibly due to trace amounts of radiation from the sun." Fenrie said. "You. I like you." Gigi said. Fenrie blushed light red while Kori elbowed him. "Next is- MY GOD!" Chef exclaimed when a pale boy with shadowed eyes wearing a faded and ratty black hoodie stood next to him. "Uhh this is Rudy. You is givin' me the creeps y'know?" Chef said. "OK then, next to arrive is-" "RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone had screamed. A slender girl with bright red hair and green eyes with a torn black shirt and red denim jorts jumped down to the dock superhero style, cracking it a little. "I AM SOLI, SOON-TO-BE WINNER OF THIS CHALLENGE!" Soli screamed. She looked at Simio's unmoving body and screamed "WHO DID THIS?!" Kori raised her hand. "I did! He was rude to my friend." Soli nodded. "YOU ASSERTED YOUR DOMINANCE! I RESPECT YOU FOR THAT!" Soli yelled. Kori smiled. "Yay! I'm dominant!" She cheered. "Please let this next one be normal..." Chef muttered. "Next contestant is Mira." A girl with blonde hair with a blue streak in it and storm gray eyes wearing a rainbow skirt and blue dress stepped off the boat. "What up ma girls and boys! Man this camp is gonna be in-TENTS! But I have many PORPOISES for being here. I'm just wary of the dock forcing me to do anything." Mira snickered. "It's PIER PRESSURE! Eeeeeehh?" She giggled. Kori, Fenrie and Bloodraene burst out laughing but everyone else either face palmed or didn't find it funny. "Aww come on ya spoilsports, nothing wrong with having some fun! It's good not to get TIDE down, especially with this beautiful beach!" Mira said. "Oh my goodness... *sigh* Next off this damn boat is Minnie." Chef said. A girl with black hair and blue green eyes wearing a red and black polka dotted dress stepped daintily off the boat. "Greetings. My name is Minnie and I will be a contestant on this show. I wish you luck." Minnie said, bowing. "Wow. You're really formal. You know, you're reminding me of someone. MOUSEt you resemble her so?" Mira said, giggling. Minnie stood there stone faced. "You mispronounced must." She said. "Sheesh, tough crowd..." Mira mumbled. "I think your jokes are funny!" Kori said. "Aww, thanks buddy." Mira said, ruffling Kori's hair. "Next off the boat is Morris!" Chef said. No one stepped off. "Ahem. I SAID next off the boat is MORRIS!" Chef said, louder this time. Finally someone stepped off the boat, holding their phone and a selfie stick. It was a boy with toned muscles, blue eyes, ruffled black hair, and wearing a grey shirt that defined all his muscles and navy green cargo pants. He was taking a selfie of himself as he walked over to the group. "Hi! I'm Kori!" Kori said, reaching out her hand for a handshake. Morris didn't respond. "Hello?" Kori waved her hand in front of his face. "Move your hand. You're blocking my face." Morris said. Kori's eye twitched but she said nothing. "Next contestant is Manny! Come and show yourself boy!" Chef said. A short, scrawny, trembling boy with eyes the color of rye and light brown hair stepped off the boat wearing a red and blue striped polo shirt and grey blue sweat pants. "My name's Manny... But you knew that..." Manny said, barely audible. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Soli yelled. "Eep! ISAIDMYNAMEWASMANNYBUTYOUKNEWTHAT!" Manny said quickly. He ran towards the group of people and hid from Soli. "Pushover... Next off the boat is Gregg!" Chef announced. A boy with brown-dirty blonde hair and blue gray eyes stepped off the boat. He wore a black and blue shirt with a beetle on it and yellow pants. His eyes had something shifty in them and they wouldn't stop looking around. "W-well hello there my fellow c-competitors, heehee. I'm Gregg." Gregg said. He made his way over to the group of teens and everyone gave him a wide berth. "Alright, next is Jared!" Chef said. A boy who looked like if Alejandro and Justin had a fusing party stepped off the boat and did a dramatic hair flip. "Ooooh. He looks great!" Kori said. "Well, I'm flattered mijita, but I'm looking for someone else." He said. Bloodraene just sighed at him, prompting some finger guns from him. Minnie stayed straight faced, but there was a hint of blush on her cheeks. "Hey hunky, if we were gardeners, I'd put our tulips together~." Mira said. "YOU LOOK STRONG!" Soli yelled in Jared's ear. "GOOD GRIEF!" Jared said, startled. "WE CAN FIGHT AND WE WILL BECOME STRONGER AND OBLITERATE EVERYONE HERE!" Soli yelled. "Uhh, I'm sorry but I'll have to decline." Jared said, running away from Soli. "Is she always that crazy?" He whispered to Kori. "HEY! I'll have you know that Soli is someone I consider a friend! NOW GET OVER HERE SO I CAN SNAP YOUR NECK!" Kori yelled. She grabbed him by the shirt collar before asking Soli "Are we friends?" Soli gave a thumbs up, cueing Jared to start running. "While Jared over there is running for his life, we have our next contestant! Please welcome Sarah!" Chef announced. Someone started panting near Manny. It was Gregg, staring hungrily at the boat as a slightly plump, lightly skinned girl with pastel blue hair and green eyes wearing a glittery short red dress. "Hey, my name's Sarah!" Sarah said, waving at Kori, who was currently jumping on Jared's face. She stopped to wave back shortly before continuing to jump on Jared's face. "Hey, who's panting creepily?" Sarah asked. "The heathen yonder left," Majika said. "He appears to have taken a liking to you." Gregg's panting seems to have gotten harder as Sarah got closer. He passed out, Sarah raising an eyebrow at the strange teen. "Ok, we might need to separate those two. Next up is Demi!" Chef announced. "WOOO! What up my peeps!" Demi said, hopping off the boat. She had short, curly black hair, grey with gold flecks eyes, had skin that had obviously gotten a slick heap of fake tanner and was wearing a beige shirt with a pair of headphones on it and baby blue denim shorts. "Hey yall!" Demi said. "Hey! Ooh, I love your shirt!" Kori said, dragging Jared by the neck back to the dock. "Uhh. Thanks?" Demi said, staring at Jared's body. "Next contestant is Emma!" Chef said. A girl with brown hair, and brown eyes wearing a green and yellow striped shirt stepped off the boat. The girl silently waved. 'I'm going to destroy all of you and that money will be my throne. Your blood shall make my hand soap.' She said. In sign language. "Oh I know this! It's ASL! I know a little, let me say hi!" Bloodraene said. "We're happy to meet you!" Bloodraene said. Her ASL said 'cheesecake leather wallet the milk is he bye." Emma face palmed and pulled out a pen. She wrote "I'm not deaf. I just want to be mute. By the way, you said cheesecake leather wallet the milk is he bye in ASL." Bloodraene blushed and apologized. "Alright, next off the boat is Suki!" Chef said. A girl resembling Heather but with blonde hair and green eyes stepped off the boat. She wore a dull pink top and navy blue jean shorts. "Kon'nichiwa. I'm here to win, to get the money and to leave. I'll take any chance I get and if I have to get rid of some of you by force, I will." Suki said. "Oh? Is that so?" Kori said through gritted teeth. Kori was readying her punches but she was already tired from beating up Simio and Jared. She would have to give this piece of dung what for later. "Next off the boat is Mathew!" Chef said. A boy with light blonde hair bordering white, and golden eyes wearing a similar sweater to Emma stepped off, and searched the crowd for his sister. "Emma! Where are you?" He said. Emma waved and Mathew immediately sat himself next to her. "Are you ok? Has anyone here hurt you?" Mathew asked. 'I'm fine. They will all be my slaves in the end. Their eyes will decorate my chandelier as you and I sit atop of their corpses.' Emma signed. "Geez, I get you're excited to win but did you have to be so morbid?" Mathew said. "What'd she say?" Suki said. "She said we would sit on your corpses as we elated in the spirits of your despair which would become slaves for us. She also said your eyes would decorate her chandelier." Mathew said flatly. "Oh. I... Oh." Suki said, dumbfounded. "Next off the boat is Niccolette!" Chef said. A girl with brown hair with cyan bangs and bright green eyes wearing an over sized shirt with a pastel American flag all in different shades of pink and a black pair of sweatpants skipped happily off the boat. "Howdy hey everyone!" Niccolette said. She stepped off the boat and stood next to Kori. "Hey, I love your hair! How do you get it so soft?" Niccolette asked. "Oh thanks, I like your hair too! I'd say tender loving care but it's actually the amount of conditioner I use, every type of my favorites all mashed together with some hair healthy essential oils!" Kori said. She pulled out a large unmarked bottle of white substance. "This is my special blend! You can use it if you want!" Kori said. "Nice! I bet it smells great!" Niccolette said. "Next off the boat is Sentra!" Chef said. A woman with light gray hair and gray eyes wearing a shirt with a cyborg pattern and black pants. "I'm here to win. Nothing else. Stay out of my way." Sentra said, stepping off the boat robotically. "She looks like someone who just loves jokes..." Mira muttered. "Really? She seems like the sort to hate them if you ask me." Minnie said. "Finally, Shelly!" Chef announced. A girl with amber colored eyes and dark blonde hair wearing an eye combusting combination of a floral pastels and neons shirt, dark magenta skirt and flowing, loose yellow floral pants and blue tinted glasses stepped off the boat. "Peace my fellow contestants. Even if I or any of us lose, Mother Nature will care for all of us. And your third eye will be opened as mine has. I just keep it closed so I don't scare anyone." Shelly said. Jared stood up and rubbed his face, wincing in pain as he pawed at the injuries Kori gave him. That's when he looked up and saw Shelly. He gasped and watched as she stepped off the boat and her loose clothes billowed in the wind. "She's the one. She's perfect." He said. "My retinas are burning and my ears are melting from how cringy this girl is. And I've only just met her." Suki said. "Hey, shush. She looks nice, even if her shirt is a little... Tacky." Kori said. "Well, that's everyone off the boat. Everyone get to the middle of the island to get your teams picked!" Chef said. Episode 2: Mysterious Changes Part 2 Chef lined everyone up and pointed at a big red, yellow and blue wheel. "This is the Team Decider! You spin, you take a side!" Chef said. He pointed to the red section, with a big manatee in a detective hat. "These are the Mysterious Manatees!" He pointed to the blue section, with a brain next to an eagle in a college graduate hat. "These are the Intuitive Eagles!" Chef pointed at the yellow section, with a finger. "This is Choose A Side! If you land on this, you get to choose which side you are on!" He barked. Chef pointed at Kori. "Since you were here first, you spin first." He said. Kori stepped up to the wheel and spun it. She watched as it landed on Manatees. "Cool!" Kori said as she stepped aside. "Next is Bloodraene! Give her a hand everyone." Chef said. Bloodraene stepped up to the wheel and spun. 'Please be Manatees, please be Manatees...' She thought to herself. She watched in relief as it landed on Manatees. "Alright! C'mere bestie!" Kori called. Majika shoved Bloodraene aside to spin. She was lucky Kori didn't see. "Decide what I shall be, wheel of fate!" Majika said as she spun the wheel. The wheel slowed and landed on Choose. "I decide I shall be on the Eagles. For a witch of my caliber must be of strong wit and have an eye for intuition. Though I must say, this defeats the purpose of the wheel of fate." Majika said, strutting over to the side opposite Kori and Bloodraene. "Ok stuck up, spin the wheel." Chef said as Simio walked over to the wheel. He spun it and watched impatiently as it landed on Intuition. "Yes!" Kori cheered. "We won't have to deal with that bully of a guy Bloodraene!" Bloodraene nodded as Simio walked to stand with Majika on the Intuitive Eagles. "Ok, next to spin the wheel is Fenrie!" Chef said. Fenrie stepped up to the wheel. "While I do like a good game of chance, I know this is all rigged to make sure all of us are equal." He said as he spun the wheel. "You see, this is all based on the simple concept of probability which..." Fenrie started to talk about how probability and didn't even notice when the wheel landed on Mysterious Manatees. "Here, I'll get him. He has to stop sometime." Kori said, dragging Fenrie towards her side. "Ok, up next to spin this wheel is Gigi!" Chef said. Gigi walked up, but barely payed attention to the wheel. She was ogling Fenrie, who was still talking about probability and had moved on to how variables were important when dealing with something as fragile as it. She spun the wheel and barely noticed when it landed on Manatees. She snapped out of it once she noticed that Fenrie was on her side. In the confessional... "*sigh*, isn't Fenrie just the most smartest, most intelligentest, most pretty guy ever? I mean, he knows so much about the world and if we got to know each other, we might... *sigh...*" Gigi said. Back to the main show! She speed walked over to the Mysterious Manatees. "Alright everyone, next is Ru- SON OF A BITCH!" Chef yelled, startled as Rudy had already been there. "You gotta stop doing that kid." Chef muttered. "Rudy stretched out a hand, revealing a missing middle finger, and spun the wheel. Rudy started walking as the wheel landed on Manatee. "Up next is Soli! Try not to rip off the wheel." Chef said. "HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE I WILL DESTROY PRIVATE PROPERTY!" Soli yelled. She spun the wheel so fast, it was a blur but after a good minute it stopped, landing on Eagles. "YES! EAGLES ARE SMART AND WILL BE THE ONLY ANIMAL REMAINING AFTER I OBLITERATE THIS EARTH!" Soli yelled. She walked over to Majika and Simio and situated herself. "Next to spin the wheel is Mira!" Chef said. "Spinning the wheel? Got it." Mira said. She spin the wheel and watched as it landed on Manatee. "Gee, this wheel really likes the Manatees. Not complaining, because all my friends are here! Well, except Soli. She's not here, but I wish she was!" Kori said. "Eeh, no offense Kors, but Soli seems a little..." Mira pointed at Soli carving out a small Simio out of a twig and tearing it to pieces. "Unstable?" Mira said. "Oh she's fine. She's just stressed. I mean, this is all new, I'd be a little nervous too." Kori said. In the confessional... "'Just stressed.'? JUST STRESSED?! Carving a twig into a person ON YOUR TEAM and then snapping it in half is not just stress. She's a psycho!" Mira said. She widens her eyes as she considers Kori. "Uhh, Kori won't hear this will she?" Mira said. Back to the main show! "Next to spin this wheel is Minnie." Chef said. Minnie stepped daintily down to the wheel and gave it a quick spin. She watched as it landed on Eagles. "Greetings. It will be a pleasure working with you." Minnie said, bowing. "Again, she's so formal. We're on a TV show and it's about surviving challenges on an island! She can loosen up a little." Mira said to Bloodraene. "Well, maybe she wants to show a good impression. We're in the public eye, she wants to be a favorite and I'm sure she's a fave with some." Bloodraene said. In the confessional... "Minnie? A favorite at home?" Mira said incredulously. "Pfft, HAHAHAHAHA! SHE COULDN'T BE MORE HATED AT HOME IF SHE TRIED! I mean, being professional on a COMEDY SHOW?! I've never heard of something more stupid!" Mira said. Back to the main show! "Next to spin the wheel is Morris!" Chef said. Morris was still taking selfies and posting them. Chef snatched away his phone and pointed at the wheel. "Spin it or I break the phone and delete the selfies." Chef said, squeezing the phone. "Eep! Okokokok, I'll spin!" Morris said in a panic. He spun the wheel and watched as it landed on Choose. "I'll go with the Eagles. They're more majestic and better to take a selfie with." Morris said, snatching away the phone Chef held and went back to taking selfies. "Next is Manny! Get up here boy!" Chef said. Manny jumped and ran over to the wheel. He spun it and hid his eyes. It landed on Choose. Manny looked at the Eagles. Minnie was reading a book, Majika was trying to cast a spell, Simio was checking a pocket watch and Soli was gnawing on a wood figurine of himself. He gulped and scampered his way over to the Manatees. "Hey, don't worry. If anyone on that team gives you trouble, I'll give them what for!" Kori said. "Um, thanks Kori..." Manny said, barely audible. "Next is Gregg. Hurry, so we don't have to see your creepy lil face for long." Chef said. Gregg stepped up to the wheel and spun it as his eye twitched. It landed on Choose again. "I'll go with the Manatees. They seem nice, hehehe." Gregg said. "Well, guess our luck ran out." Kori said. "Well, maybe he's nice. Don't judge a book by its cover and all that!" "Next to spin is Jare- WOAH! What happened to your face?" Chef asked Jared, who had footprint shaped bruises, cuts and claw marks and teeth marks along his face. "Kori happened." Jared said. "Just spin the damn wheel." Chef said. Jared spun the wheel and watched as it landed on the Mysterious Manatees. He looked at Kori, then to Soli, who bared her teeth at him and growled. He quickly shuffled over to Kori's side. "Next up is Sarah!" Chef said. Gregg's breathing started to get a little labored at the sound of her name. Kori noticed a bulge on his pants. Reaching inside revealed a wad of tissues. Kori sighed silently in relief. Sarah spun the wheel and watched as it landed on Choose. "Hmm. I guess I'll go with the Eagles. Not enough people on there!" She said. Gregg seemed to twitch in anger a little at this, tensing up and breathing even heavier. "Next up is Demi!" Chef announced. "Lalalala, do do do badada, hoodoo lala, dum de dum..." Demi hummed as she spun the wheel. She kept humming as it landed on Eagles. "Nice!" Demi said. "What up!" She said. Soli twitched and eyed Demi hungrily, Majika glared at her, Simio glanced at her and went back to fiddling with his watch, Morris kept taking selfies and Sarah waved hi. "Well, least one of you is nice." Sighed Demi. "Next to spin is Emma!" Chef said. 'I don't care what team I land on. You will all be slaughtered at my hand." Emma signed. "Emma, PLEASE! Calm down!" Mathew said, cringing. "What'd she say?" Suki asked. "Wait, no don't tell me. After what she said last time, I don't want to hear another word." Emma spun the wheel and it landed on Manatees. 'Nice, I'm not with a band of lunatics. That doesn't mean I won't disembowel you at the second I can however.' Emma signed. "Nice to meet you too!" Kori said. "EMMA! CUT BACK ON THE GORE!" Mathew yelled. "Next to spin is Suki!" Chef said. "I just hope none of y'all think I want friends. Watashi wa anata o uchinomesu to waruidesu!" Suki said, spinning the wheel. It landed on Manatees. "Hi! Your name's Suki right? I hope one of us wins!" Kori said. "I just said I'm not here to make friends. And I'll win." Suki said. "Next is Mathew!" Chef said. "I hope it's Manatees. Emma's on there." Mathew said. He spun the wheel and it landed on Manatees. "Nice! I'M COMING EMMA!" Mathew said. "Next to spin is Niccolette! Why does she spell it like that?" Chef said. Niccolette skipped up to the wheel and spun it, humming The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round as it stopped on Manatees. "Woo! Heya Kori! Can't wait to try your conditioner!" Niccolette said. Kori high fived Niccolette as Chef called Sentra to spin. She spun the wheel and watched as it landed on Choose. "Eagles." Sentra said. She walked stiffly to the Eagles side. "Shelly! You're last. Spin it." Chef said. "Man, have you considered my recommended meditation and yoga classes? You seem so tense. I'll slip you some of my pre meditation prep later." Shelly said. She spun the wheel and watched as it landed on Manatees. "Sweeeeet. Let's all work together and we can all be winners in the eyes of the earth." Shelly said. "I agree with you! Well, I don't get the earth thing, but I agree with working together!" Kori said. She fist bumped Shelly. "Ok! First challenge is an homage to every previous season via obstacle course!" Chef said. He pointed at a series of strange twisting pipes and tables, each with a motif from the previous seasons. The first had 2 large piles of marshmallows, second had a camera, third had a microphone, fourth had a can of radioactive sludge, fifth were 2 models of the island and sixth was a globe and a baseball bat. Connecting each table was a slew of tubes, ramps, rabid animals and spikes. "It's simple. First table you just gotta eat all the marshmallows. Second you gotta film a 20 second video of yourselves dancing badly. Third you have to sing a song summarizing the entirety of the last few seasons. Fourth, you need to dunk yourself in the sludge and try not to get poisoned. The water at the end'll rinse it off. Fifth, you shatter the concrete models of this island. Sixth, just smack the globe like a baseball bat. First team to finish every challenge and jump in the water at the end wins invincibility." Chef said. "Well, what are you waiting for? GO!" Chef yelled. Startled by the loud noise, Manny basically went into shock and stood still. Bloodraene grabbed him by the collar and by the time they got to the first table, the first pile was gone and the Intuitive Eagles were already trying to dance. "Ok, since we have more players, we can each take less. Everyone, each of you take exactly 3 marshmallows. That way, we can each eat them all efficiently. Unless one of you is allergic. Or you choke. Or don't like marshmallows, or-" Fenrie said, getting more and more worried as he rattled off every possible way it could go wrong. Gigi slapped him and grabbed his shoulders. "GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME SOLDIER! It will be fine Hunky- I mean, Fenrie!" She said, already shoveling her three marshmallows in. Kori was eating hers one by one whole and Bloodraene was biting. Everyone else (except Gregg) just put all 3 in at once. Gregg just drooled on his until Kori just shoved them down his gullet. "The Greatest Magician in all the World should NOT have to foolishly dance like a jester to win. In fact, all of YOU should be dancing for ME!" Majika said, turning away. "Well, do you want to win or not?" Simio said. "JUST DO IT OR I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Soli yelled as usual. "Guys please! Chef said we ALL have to dance! Can we work together please?" Sarah said. "Nicey's right. We are all in this together and you can kill us later with the money. Now can we please just DANCE!?" Demi said. "The other team's almost here!" She continued, pointing at the Manatees quicky advancing. "If we don't start now, they'll come before our 20 seconds are finished and we'll lose our lead!" Majika crossed her arms. "Humph. Fine. But do not expect mercy after this!" Majika said, starting to dance. The rest of the Eagles started, albeit Soli, Simio and Majika were glaring at each other fiercely. "20 seconds are up!" Demi said, already dashing off to table 3. In the confessional... "When Chris is found, he can be SURE I'm going to curse him with warts, flies, and eternal bad hair days! You hear me CHRIS? WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M FINDING YOU!" Majika said, shaking the camera. Back to the main show! "Ok, people. Close your eyes because I am a terrible dancer." Bloodraene said. "Aww, B Raene, I bet you're a great dancer! Let's dance!" Kori said, turning on the camera. "Are you doing the Running Man? Seriously?" Fenrie said incredulously. "Says the guy doing the DAB at the same time as the Shopping Cart." Kori retorted teasingly. "Both of you are DORKS!" Suki said, doing the sprinkler. "NO! I REFUSE TO SING!" Majika said. "I'll gladly sing in place of y'all. I'm a music connoisseur and I'm best at singing out of all my college choir mates." Demi said, grabbing the microphone. "Come on guys! We got this! Once- WHAT IS THAT AWFUL NOISE?!" Kori said, hearing a shrill yell that sounded like somewhat coherent words accompanied by a screech of feedback. "BECAUSE SKY SUUUUUUUUUUCKED AND DAVE CAN DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Demi sang. Well, "sang". "What was that!? Chef said to sing, not break glass!" Majika said. "Whatever. Chef heard it, we can move on!" Demi said. "Ok guys, I took inspiration from one of my favorite WeRampers! They don't primarily do songs but it fits the format we have here! We all need to sing, so I hope the Eagles aren't too far ahead." Kori said. "How did it go? Oh, I remember!" Kori said, taking a deep breath. "The Manatees present a brief little summary... Of the last six seasons! Altogether now, Chris made a show, You shot movies, Travelled the world and caught rabies, Got new people, Crossed them over, It really didn't go so well, The island sank, Spinoff happened, It all was great, And Heather sucked, Duncan did too, And so we say, And now we're on here too!" The Manatees (mainly Kori) sang, with Emma signing along. "Wow Gregg, never knew your voice was such a good baritone! Rae Rae, nice alto!" Mira said, highfiving the two of them. "Can I call Bloodraene Rae Rae without you tearing out my eyes?" Mira asked. "Sure!" Kori said. "But enough of that! Look!" Kori said, pointing at the Eagles arguing at the sludge pile. "Come on Manny, we gotta go!" Kori said, bride carrying him. "No, no, NO! I! REFUSE! TO! DO THIS! The Great Majika should never have to dirty herself with MUD, much less radioactive sludge!" Majika said. Simio and Soli were trying to cover her while Sarah and Demi were trying to push the can away. The Manatees grabbed their can and dunked themselves in it. "Ok everyone! Breathe through your nose so no sludge gets in! It probably tastes disgusting!" Kori said. She looked at Manny, licking his face. "WHAT IN MAJIKA'S PURPLE GRAY PANTIES ARE YOU DOING?!" Kori yelled at Manny. "I-it's not radioactive sludge! It's just melted marshmallow goop with glowing food coloring..." He mumbled. "Wait, what? Oh well, I ain't complaining. Mama's gotta sweet tooth!" Kori said. "How did you know the color of Majika's panties?" Mathew said. "Oh I don't. I was guessing." Kori said. "KYAAAAAH!" Majika yelped as the sludge coated her. "Well, at least I don't look horrible alone." She said, looking at her teammates covered in goopy marshmallow. "Ok, breaking concrete? Not too hard. Someone get me mad. And then dive out of the way." Kori said. "Ok, umm... The island on the right insulted my hairdo?" Niccolette said. "EXCUSE ME?! YOUR HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL AND NO ONE SHOULD TELL YOU OTHERWISE!" Kori yelled, taking the island and crushing it in her hands. "Ok, next and last is just to smack this globe with the baseball bat. Suki, you wanna do it?" Mathew said. "Ugh, fine. I'm only doing this because everyone else is-" Suki cut herself off when she saw Kori cracking her knuckles and giving her a fierce glare. "Uhh, tired from the running?" She said, giggling nervously. Kori looked away but gave her one last glare. Suki smacked the globe and watched as it sailed through the air and landed somewhere in the cabin area. In the confessional... "Thank you Lil Gal Baseball!" Suki said, flexing. Back the the main show! "Wow Suki, that was a long shot! Like a, how say, HOME RUN?" Mira said, giggling. Kori, Niccolette, Bloodraene and Fenrie began smiling as Suki, Emma, Mathew and Gregg just stood there. "Majority rules! Now let's go y'all! Before-" Bloodraene was about to say more before a loud crack interrupted her. "Nice! Majika, you're really good at baseball. Surprisingly so." Simio said. "Humph! I've been able to do that since before your parents spoiled you." Majika said. "OH JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Soli yelled, dragging the rest of her team to the end. "HAHA! WE WIN!" Demi said, attempting for a high five with her team. Only Sarah returned the favor. "Why didn't I get on Team Fun?" She muttered, looking at the Mysterious Manatees talking. "Aww man, we lost. Oh well, the dancing and singing were fun!" Kori said. "Yeah... Seriously, why the DAB? It's only been a year and it's already outdated!" Bloodraene asked Fenrie. "It was the first dance move that came to mind." He replied quickly. "Hey, did you guys tastes the so-called "radioactive" sludge? It was marshmallow goop with glow in the dark food dye!" Manny said. "Wait, REALLY? I love marshmallows! Ahh, so stickily sweet and gooey..." Niccolette said, drooling at the thought. "OK contestants! Let's see who won!" Chef said. "WHAT?! We got here first, therefore, we win!" Majika said. "Well, yeah, but we need to see if you completed the challenges. If you didn't, you don't win." Chef said. "Ok, you both ate the marshmallows. Wait, where's the footage of the Intuitive Eagles dancing?" Chef asked. Silence. "Did anyone turn on the camera?!" Majika said. No one said yes. "GRRRR, YOU'RE ALL CURSED WHEN WE GET BACK FROM THE CAMPFIRE!" Majika said. "Next, only the Manatees sang." Chef continued. "What? I sang!" Demi said. "No, you tore the local wildlife's eardrums to shreds." Chef retorted. "Next, you both finished the last two challenges. Well, only the Manatees completed the challenges, you just flopped on two and three." Chef said. Majika didn't take this well. "GrrrrrAAAAAAHH! YOU ARE ALL SO DEAD!" She yelled. "Ok, Eagles. To the fire." Chef said. The Intuitive Eagles sat by the campfire, watching the flames. "This season's symbol of safety is a Chris McLean brand Magnifying Glass of Super Awesome Amazing Cool Mojo. Or just The MGSAACM. If you get one, you're safe. You don't, you're on the Boot of Shame. You're kicked off the island. Literally." Chef said, gesturing to a huge brown leather boot. "Cast your vote by using this overly expensive magnifying glass and light to burn off the person you want off." Chef said. WIP